


No Homo

by earthshocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Homo, just kidding, there's a lot of homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic I wrote for one of my friends because we were talking about Cas completely misunderstanding "no homo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

"Uh... Dean?" Cas asked, nervously approaching Dean.   
"Mm?" Dean looked up from his laptop.   
"What does the phrase 'no homo' mean? I heard it on the television today and-" Cas broke off as Dean took the angel's face in his hands and brought him closer to kiss him tenderly.   
"See, what we just did was pretty gay," Dean told him. "But if you say 'no homo,' it's not gay." Cas squinted at Dean, his head cocked to one side. After a few seconds, he smiled.  
"Thank you," he said, before disappearing.

Sam was alerted to Cas' presence as the sound of displaced air filled the room.   
"Oh, hey Cas," he greeted him.   
"Hello Sam," Castiel replied. He walked over to where Sam was sitting, taking his head in his hands and firmly kissing Sam on the lips.   
"Dude, what the hell?!" Sam exclaimed. "No homo," Cas explained, before walking out of the room. Sam stared after him, frowning. 

Kevin was working on translating yet another tablet, so when Cas walked into the room, it was a relief to look away from the headache-inducing translation. "Hey, man," the Prophet smiled at Castiel. "What's up?" Cas squinted a little before leaning down to kiss Kevin on the lips. Kevin's eyes widened in surprise as he pushed Cas away. "What was that for?!"  
"No homo," the angel offered. Kevin turned back to his work, and Cas was puzzled. He seemed as upset as Sam had. 

"Hello Dean," Cas appeared unexpectedly. Dean jumped, slamming his laptop shut in alarm and jumping up.  
"Oh, Cas. Hey man."   
"Dean, I have a problem. It seems that your explanation of 'no homo' may have been inaccurate." Cas frowned unhappily at this misinformation. Dean looked a little worried.  
"Ok?" He said questioningly.   
"Well, Sam and Kevin seemed... unhappy by my actions." Dean put his head in his hands, but he couldn't help laughing slightly.   
"Well, you can't just go around kissing random people, because they generally don't appreciate it. You only do it," Dean explained, punctuating his words with quick kisses, all over Cas' face, "to people you really love." Cas nodded in agreement, realisation dawning on his face.

Sam spotted Kevin about to enter the kitchen. "Psst. Kevin. Shh." The boy tiptoed over to Sam.   
"What?"   
"I think Cas finally figured it out," Sam told him.  
"Ah, yeah. 'No homo' indeed," laughed Kevin, turning away from the kitchen where Dean had Cas pinned to the wall and was quite aggressively making out with him.


End file.
